Wurlitzer/1700/Grundfunktionen
Grundfunktionen der W1700 Kategorie:WLM Um überhaupt Fehler zu diagnostizieren sollten die wichtigsten Grundfunktionen und Abläufe in der Box bekannt sein. Deshalb hier ein Erklärungsversuch, in der Hoffnung, dass danach auch für den absoluten Laien einiges verständlicher wird. Zur Benennung der einzelnen Bauelemente oder Baugruppen wird die englische Originalbezeichnung oder eine freie Übersetzung der Originalbezeichnung verwendet. Das erleichtert die Zuordnung zu den Beschreibungen im Servicemanual oder bei Anfragen in einem Forum. Einschalten der Box Zur Inbetriebnahme wird der Netzstecker angesteckt und der LINE SWITCH (Netzschalter) an der Rückseite der Box auf "ON" geschaltet. Siehe Bild. Bei längeren Betriebspausen ist es besser, den Netzstecker zu ziehen, denn der für Europa notwendige Vorschalttrafo wird durch den Schalter nicht abgeschaltet. Beim Einschalten der Box sollten zuerst alle 4 Leuchtstoffröhren und die Anzeige, welche Münzen angenommen werden, aufleuchten. Der Verstärker. respektive die Röhren werden ebenfalls angesteuert, werden aber erst bei Bedarf über vorhandene Schalter zugeschaltet ( Play Mute-Switch ). thumb|left|Netz-Schalterthumb|Bedienschalter an der Rückseite, bei abgenommener Rückwand Kategorie:WLM Einwurf der Münze Nach dem Einwurf der Münze durchläuft diese den Münzprüfer. Der Münzprüfer ist in der Lage, bis zu drei Münzsorten zu erkennen, artfremde werden abgewiesen, da jeder Münzprüfer länderspezifisch, gemäs deren Währungen gebaut wird. Sollte eine Münze im Münzpfüfer steckenbleiben, kann sie durch Drücken der runden Taste neben dem Einwurfschlitz ausgeworfen werden. Gültige Münzen fallen auf eine Klappe und betätigen einen Schalter, der den Wahlmotor aktiviert. Der Mechanismus erkennt am Durchmesser und an der Legierung, um welche Münze es sich handelt. Dieser Vorgang ist gut zu hören im rechten unteren Teil der Box. Das Gerät verfügt über kein Vorlagezählwerk. Daher wird der Münzeinwurf nach dem Einwurf einer Münze gesperrt. Alle weiteren Münzen werden abgewiesen, bis alle Wahlen getätigt wurden und die "SELECT" - Lampe erlischt. thumb|left|Latch Solenoid an der TastaturDas LATCH SOLENOID (Tastenverriegelungsmagnet) zieht an und die Anzeige "SELECT" links unterhalb der Tastatur leuchtet auf. Dies ist ein Zeichen dafür, dass der Credit registriert wurde und nun die Titel (ein oder mehrere Titel entsprechend der eingeworfenen Münze) gewählt werden können. Das LATCH SOLENOID betätigt einige Hebel und bereitet die Tastensätze vor, je eine Taste zu verriegeln. Sobald nun eine Taste gedrückt wird, wird diese verriegelt und alle anderen Tasten aus dieser Gruppe werden gesperrt. Wenn eine Taste irrtümlich gedrückt wurde, kann sie durch Betätigen der "RELEASE" - Taste wieder freigegeben werden. Bereits getätigte Wahlen können damit nicht rückgängig gemacht werden. Wahl eines Titels Zum Wählen eines Titels drücken Sie je 1 Buchstabentaste ( A B C D ) und eine Zahlentaste (1- 26), die Reihenfolge ist egal. thumb|die 4 Group Relays in der Junctionbox, von untenDie Tasten rasten ein und es werden einige Kontakte betätigt. Der Stromkreis zu den SELECTOR COILS (Wahlspulen 1-26) und zum entsprechenden GROUP RELAY (Gruppenrelais) werden vorbereitet. Gleichzeitig läuft der Wahlmotor in der Coin Register Box wieder an und steuert die weiteren Vorgänge. Der Stromkreis zu den Wahlspulen und Gruppenrelais wird komplettiert, dadurch wird der den gedrückten tasten entsprechende Wahlpin ausgelöst und durch eine Feder nach oben gezogen. Weiters wird ein Credit abgezogen und das LATCH SOLENOID deaktiviert, um die Tasten wieder auszulösen. Diese Aktion ist mit einen Geräusch des LATCH SOLENOID und der Bewegung der Kontakte deutlich hörbar. Die Junktionbox und die Mechanik Ansicht.jpg 1''' Junctionbox, '''2 Plattenhebearme, 3''' Spulentrommel, '''4 Hauptmotor, 5''' Grundplatte-Chassis, '''6 Plattenmagazin, 7''' Schwungmasse, '''8 Nockenscheibe, 9''' Plattenmotor, '''10 Münzbox Ein so genannter Selector Pin ( eingebaut in der Coil Drum ) wird nun elektromechanisch nach oben gestossen und über einen Schalter wird der Hauptmotor eingeschaltet. Dieser Motor hat die Aufgabe das gesamte Karussell zur gewählten Position zu führen und diverse Vorgänge über 2 Kurven-Scheiben, Gestänge-Hebel und Schalter auszuführen. Der Motor dreht also das Karussell bis zu der Position wo der Selectorpin hervorsteht und der Wählhebel an der Junctionbox stoppt genau an dieser Position. Die Kurvenscheibe dreht noch ein ganz wenig weiter und gibt dem Wählhebel den Befehl, den Selectorpin wieder nach unten in die Coil-Drum (Spulentrommel) zu drücken. Anschliessend bewegen sich beide Plattenhebearme nach oben, jedoch wird nur einer zur Platte geführt, der andere ist genau auf einer Position, die es verunmöglicht, dass er nach oben läuft. Der freie Arm schiebt nun eine Platte aus dem Magazin und diese wird vor dem Plattenteller positioniert. Über die Kurvenscheibe wird der Kontakt zum Einschalten des Plattentellermotors ausgeführt und die am dicken Drahtseil befindliche obere Kurvenscheibe drückt den Mitnehmer für die Platte nach aussen, sprich, diese wird zum drehen festgeklemmt. In diesem Moment, schaltet sich auch der Verstärker ein, ist an einem ganz zarten Brummen zu hören. Über die obere Kurvenscheibe, wird zuerst die Nadelbürste nach unten geführt und dann der Tonarm auf die Platte gelegt. Die Platte wird nun bis zum Ende abgespielt und über einen Microschalter erhält der Plattentellermotor den Befehl zu stoppen, der Verstärker wird abgeschaltet, gleichzeitig erhält auch der Hauptmotor nun den Befehl sich zu drehen, die Drehrichtung wird dabei von dem Reverseswitch an der Junctionbox geändert. Der Tonarm wird nun nach oben in die Ausgangstellung geführt, die Platte wird freigegeben, der Mitnehmer geht also in die Trommel zurück und der Plattenhebearm zieht die Platte zurück ins Magazin. Die Hebearme fahren in ihre Nullstellung zurück. Der Hauptmotor wird abgestellt und der gesamte Vorgang kann sich nun wiederholen, wenn Sie noch weitere Titel gewählt haben. Die Speicherung der Titel erfolgt übrigens durch das nach oben Schieben der Pins in der Spulentrommel und wird aufgehoben, wenn der oder die Pins wieder zurück gedrückt werden. Weiteres :Detailed information can be found under the individual headings. Kategorie:Inhalt